sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Burned Tyrants
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. (NOTE: This is using real world years, but mixing it with Mobius' advanced tech.) Have you ever dreamed of a society that was full of law-abiding people, not corrupt goverment, and a great police force? Well that's what the Burned Tyrants came into existence for. During the year 1970 a broadcast went out all over Mobius. It promised no corrupt government, a capable military force, and the entirety of Mobius united under one banner. They requested simple things so they could get this plan going; water, food, troops, and weapons. Will you step up? History Tribal Stage The Burned Tyrants were created on May 18, 1966. Their camp was established about 35 miles Northwest of the newly created Central City. Their camp was located in a large forest, surrounded by 20 feet tall trees, with mines full of different kinds of metal nearby. At the time, their weapons and armor consisted of spears, stone swords, bows and arrows, and armor made out of tree bark, as well as animal hide clothes. Eventually, by the 1969, they upgraded to titanium alloy armor and small rifles. At the same time, they discovered a radio station. Testing out their weaponry and armor, they forced the people inside to leave or be killed. 12 of the 20 people in the station were killed. Militaristic Stage By early 1970, about 300 soldiers enlisted with the group of about 200 tribals. With their custom titanium armor, surplus of ammo, water, and food, and large amount of guns, they were ready to mount an attack on an enemy. The most strategic position to take for them was a G.U.N. outpost about 8 miles to the Southeast. The planning and strategy took over 9 months to come up with. Once they finally mounted the attack, the outpost's superior fire power killed about 100 people, however, the Burned Tyrants had superior numbers and they wiped everyone out in the outpost. They declared their camp The City of Burned Tyrants, and made it their capital, as well as naming the G.U.N. outpost Burning Dawn. Within the following years, they gained more and more soldiers. By 1980, they found a nuclear power plant run by the Guardian United Nations. Realizing it could be of great use, they decided they could mount a full-scale assault on it with little-to-no planning. No one really knows what went on that day. The G.U.N. inside the power plant were all slaughtered, and the only people who were in the attack have either retired or been taken out by G.U.N.. All that is known is that of the 100 people sent to attack the power plant, 12 survived. 5 were hunted down by G.U.N., 4 retired and moved away, and 3 are still members today, one being General of their Army. Futuristic Stage With nuclear power in their hands, the possibilities were limitless. In 1985, they had their tech specialists and scientists start working on some kind of nuclear powered armor. By August 23rd, 1995, they had developed the first suit of prototype power armor. It created a force field to block bullets, and the armor itself was made of titanium for anything that would pierce the force field. Use of the armor was reserved for military leaders. Currently, they don't have any military plans, other than possible raids against Central City or trying to expand their numbers. Timeline May 18th, 1966 '- The Burned Tyrants are created. '''December 25th, 1969 '- The Tyrants create enough metal armor and guns for everyone to use 'January 1st, 1970 '- The Tyrants capture a radio station, and kill 12 of the 20 people running it. They start broadcasting around Mobius. 'July 2nd, 1971 '- An attack is mounted on a nearby G.U.N. Outpost. City of Burned Tyrants and Burning Dawn are created. 'September 17th, 1980 '- After capturing more independet and G.U.N. Outposts, their scouts discover a nuclear power plant run by G.U.N. 'September 18th, 1980 '- 100 people are sent to capture the power plant. A squadron of twelve survive. They are all offered higher ranks in the army. 8 accept, 4 decline and retire. 'April 20th, 1985 '- After fortifying their cities and the power plant, they start working on set of nuclear power armor based on the defective prototype a G.U.N. commander was wearing. 'August 23rd, 1995 '- After ten years of work, they complete a prototype that is distributed throughout to military commanders. 'October 11, 2014 '- No advances in the fight against G.U.N., however they are active in keeping G.U.N. from attacking their towns. Wars 'Burned Tyrants vs Guardian Units of Nations '(1971 - Present) 'Burned Tyrants vs Raiders '(1976 - Present) Treaties '''Burned Tyrants - Anti Mobian Army (Will not attack each other) Laws Rights Seperation of Church and Government '- Any religion held by their leaders is not a factor that can be used to decide anything '''No Illegal Searching '- Police and Military are not allowed to search houses without a proper warrant, however, they may use a person's house as quarters if it involves military matters (i.e. they are heading for a town to secure it, but need to stop for the night) 'Unbiased Trials '- In the event a person is accused of a crime, they will be assigned a random district attorney, and the jury and judge will be people who are most likely unknown to the defendant. 'Prisoner Treatment '- Excessive bail for a prisoner will never be inflicted, and there will be no cruel and unusual punishment regarding prisoners on death row. Prisoners on death row are to be killed by firing squad. Criminal Acts 'Murder '- You will be thought of as a criminal and public enemy if you murder an innocent civilian. If you've murdered someone, you are to be captured, tried, and executed for it. 'Rape '- If you force sexual intercourse between yourself and another person, you are to be captured, tried, and executed. 'Stealing '- If you have been caught stealing, you are to be captured, tried, and jailed, the amount of time depends on how much was stolen and/or what was stolen. '''Drug Abuse and Trafficking - Using and distributing illegal drugs, which include Heroin, Cocaine, Meth, and others, will result in you being captured, tried, and jailed. (Legal drugs include: Any prescribed medicines, Tobacco, Alchohol, Caffeine, and Cannibas) Vandalism '''- Vandalizing houses, jails, military bases, or other will result in being captured, tried, and jailed or executed, depending on what the vandalism was. Towns Tyrannincedes Tyrannicedes is the country in which the towns owned by The Burned Tyrants reside. It was created when Easthollowe was established, to show that they had become their own independent nation. It was created in Eurish, on a circular island that Central City lies on. G.U.N. lies just south of the nation. City of Burned Tyrants A city created in the middle of a forest, originally a training camp for the Burned Tyrants. Notable details include a large armory and military outpost, a large graveyard, surrounding paths through a nearby forest, and a small mountain with a radio station on top of it. The city is surrounded by a large wall, and it houses the military General. The city's is divided into four districts; The Graveyard, which takes up about 1/4 of the city, the military outpost, Civilian Housing, and the Jail. Burning Dawn Previously a G.U.N. Outpost, it was wiped out by the Tyrants, and it now functions as a civilian only town (excluding the police force and the entrance guards). Places of interest include the jail, the four entrances, and farms. Easthollowe The first town created by the Tyrants that isn't named after the Tyrants themselves, it contains the largest medical facility in any of the towns. The land surrounding it is full of medicinal herbs and of the like. Whenever soldier's are injured on the field, they're delivered here for treatment. It is defended almost as much as the City of Burned Tyrants. Roseshore Named after the large amount of roses that grow, and the fact that it's near the beach, Roseshore is undoubtedly the most beautiful city owned by the Burned Tyrants. Like Burning Dawn, it's a civilain city, however, it's watched over by the police and a Lieutenant General. Places of interest include the city's beach and the large botanical garden in the middle of the city, filled with roses. Pryston A large underground city. Air ventilation is hidden in bushes that dot the above landscape. Places of interest include the weapon cache, the jail for prisoners on death row, and a small military training facility. Pryston was formed as a way to train soldiers to get used to low-light conditions. The city is a military-only facility. Prisoners who are brought here are given death by firing squad. Equipment Police Officer *Glock 19 '- Uses 9mm Ammo *'Heckler & Koch HK416 Assault Rifle' - Uses 5.56x45mm NATO *'Jet Black Kevlar Vest ' Riot Police *'Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Auto Shotgun '- Uses 12 gauge rounds. *'M17 Gas Mask '- Is modified to use nightvision. *'Riot Protection Helmet' - Modified so that the visor is gone. *'Titanium Armor '- Average Titanium Armor painted black. A long overcoat with the Burned Tyrants flag on the back is also worn. Infantry Troop *'M9 Bayonet' *'M1911 Pistol '- Uses .45 ACP Ammo *'M16 Assault Rifle '- Uses 5.56mm Ammo *'M4 Carbine '- Uses 5.56mm Ammo *'Mossberg 500 Shotgun '- Uses 12 gauge Ammo *'Heckler & Koch MP5 Submachine Gun '- Uses 9mm Ammo *'Light Titanium Armor''' - A long sleeved, jet black undershirt, which is covered by a sleeveless titanium armor that bears the Burned Tyrants flag on it. Comes with helmet. *'Night Vision Goggles '- A pair of goggles, used to see in dark areas. Heavy Infantry Troop *'M134 Minigun' - Uses 7.62mm Ammo *'RPG-7' - Uses Rocket Propelled Grenades *'Flamethrower '- Uses propane/natural gas *'Heavy Titanium Armor' - A full-body suit, made of bullet-blocking Titanium. Comes with face covering helmet. Infantry Sniper *'M1911 Pistol '- Uses .45 ACP Ammo. Used for close range combat. *'Barret M98B Sniper Rifle '- Uses .338 Lapua Magnum Ammo. *'Barret M99 Anti-Material Rifle '- Uses .50 BMG. Used to destroy enemy vehicles. *'Camoflauge Clothes '- Clothes with bushes a shubbery camoflauge on them. May be substituted for desert camo. Comes with light titanium helmet. *'Sunglasses ' Explosive Infantry and Artillery *'Heckler & Koch AG36 Grenade Launcher' - Uses 40mm Grenades *'Mark 2 Frag Grenade ' *'M18 Claymore Anti-Tank Mine ' *'Mortar '- Used in defense against attackers. Specialty Troop *'Remington Model 1100 Combat Shotgun '- Uses 28 gauge rounds. *'Automatic AK-74 Assault Rifle '- Uses 5.45x39mm Ammo *'M40 Field Protective Mask '- Modified to have Night Vision *'Light Titanium Armor' - A long sleeved, jet black undershirt, which is covered by a sleeveless titanium armor that bears the Burned Tyrants flag on it. *'Burned Tyrants Flag' - When in large battles, they carry these to rally the troops. General and Lieutenant General *'Gerber Mark II Dagger' *'West Point Cadet's Sword '- Used to lead battle charges *'Kimber Custom Pistol '- Uses .45 ACP *'M16 Rifle' - Uses 5.56mm *'Nuclear Powered Armor' - Armor that provides a force field that blocks most bullets. If a bullet pierces the field, the armor itself is made of titanium. Vehicles *'M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle '- Used in large battles for terriotory. Stolen from G.U.N., and used by engineers to mass produce them. Every other squadron - which contains twelve members - gets one. *'Stryker Armored Personnel Carrier '- Used to carry important individuals in the army, such as the General. *'Bell Boeing V-22 Ospery VTOL '- Used to transport cargo, troops, and a private one is used to transport the General. *'Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer' - Used in Naval Battles. Only 5 ships have been created for them. Members *Greyson Hawkes the Fox (General of the Army) Category:Adult Themes Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC